Heartbeat
by arilovexo
Summary: In which Laura takes Ross on a "best friend date" to see Frozen.


_So I saw an interview in which Ross said he never saw Frozen, which of course makes no sense, because wasn't he at the premiere? That boy will always and forever confuse me._

_So, anyway, being that it's Laura's favorite movie, I thought, why not have her take him to see it? And this is what resulted from that thought. It's not my best, but I tried. I really like it, so I hope you like it too._

_It's kinda long, went a little crazy on it. Sorry about that. Haha. _

_Enjoy. I don't own anything. _

* * *

_When do you get back from your never ending tour?_

Ross laughed at the text he had just received from Laura, causing everyone in the car to look at him.

_Tomorrow, but then we leave for Canada, the next day._ He responded.

"What's so funny?" Riker asked.

It didn't take long for Laura to respond,_ good, we're going to see Frozen tomorrow._

_I heard that you didn't see it, which makes no sense considering you were at the premiere, so okay._

_Oh, and don't think you're getting out of this one. You're not._

"Damn." He said and then he felt someone roughly shake his shoulder. He looked up to see Rocky was the one doing it.

'What's so funny?" Rocky asked, repeating what Riker had asked just moments ago.

"Oh, Laura's taking me to see _Frozen_," Ross shrugged. "But the funny part was she called our tour, never ending."

"Ooh," Ratliff smirked at him, "sounds like you got yourself a date there, Ross."

"It's not a date! It's just… a friendly outing to a movie with a friend. A good friend, like a best friend." Ross defended.

"What you just said, made no sense whatsoever." Rydel said, shaking her head at her younger brother.

"If I may uh, get in the middle of this stimulating conversation, Ross, you're going on a date." Ryland told him, looking right at him. "Accept it and move on."

"I'm not going on a-" Ross shut his mouth and then faced forward.

"It's so a date." RIker said and high fived Rocky behind his head.

"It's not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"IS!"

"Guys, we could argue about this all night or we could just let it go and Ross can just accept that he's going on a date with Laura," Rocky teased and Ross sighed.

"I hate all of you."

* * *

His phone started ringing about an hour after they had returned home. He looked around to make sure none of his siblings were around and walked into the other room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside." Laura said, her voice coming through the phone.

"What are you a ninja? I just got home an hour ago."

"A ninja isn't that awesome, Ross. I think a CIA agent, more fits that description." Laura responded.

"A ninja could be in the CIA," Ross attempted to defend himself, but even he didn't think that comeback was a good one.

"Ninjas can't be in the CIA, Ross." Laura playfully scolded him. "Learn the differences, now, get your butt out of the house and in my car, we're going to be late for the movie."

"Okay, but first can I-"

"You're not getting out of this," Laura interrupted him.

"-pee?" He finished, only imagining her cheeks were turning pink. He smiled at thought of her blushing.

"Oh, yes. You may pee."

He grinned, "awesome, see you in two minutes or less."

"There's no way you can pee that fast."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I wanna bet."

"Okay, I'm gonna hang up now, I don't want you to hear me peeing, unless you're okay with that."

"I'm not okay with that, therefore, I will hang up first. So there." And before he could respond, she hung up.

Good call, he thought and quickly went into the bathroom to pee. Just as he stepped out, Rocky stopped him a grin on his face, Ratliff, who was beside him, was doing the same thing.

"Going on your date?" Rocky asked.

"It is not a date!" Ross said exasperated, throwing his hands up and letting them fall for effect and with that, walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Have fun!" Ratliff called.

"And no baby making! It's your first date! Remember that!" Rocky called and then laughed when Ross just gave him the finger in response, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

"I won that bet," Laura said as soon as Ross had gotten in her car. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you won that bet?"

"You said you could pee in two minutes or less and it's been about four minutes and thirteen seconds." Laura answered as she pulled out of her spot and started to drive down the road.

"Wow, you are really accurate." Ross commented.

She giggled, "it's a gift."

"Uh huh, and uh, why are you making me see this movie exactly?" He asked and suddenly she stopped the car, causing him to fall forward and since he didn't put his seat belt on yet, he almost hit the dashboard in front of him. "Whoa! Trying to kill me or something?"

"I'm taking you to see the greatest movie ever made since the_ Lion King._ Also, it won two oscars, for best movie or something and for best original song, so if you are going to diss it then… I will make you do something so horrible, you'll regret ever saying anything bad about it." Laura told him, facing him and ignoring the fact that she almost gave him a small concussion.

"Duly noted, ow." Ross said as she smiled at him and then continued to drive as though nothing had happened. She turned her radio on and to Ross' terrible luck, the song Rydel constantly played over and over again came on. He quickly reached over and shut it off, "hell no."

She narrowed her eyes and turned it back on, "hell yes."

His eyes lit up, "you just cursed! Sort of. Not really. It was like a mild curse, like shut up."

"You are so strange."

"And awesome, don't forget awesome. But seriously. High five." He held his hand up but shook her head. "Oh, leaving me hanging? I see how it is."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then reached her hand out, smacking him on the head.

"Ow!" He yelped, "what the-"

"Got you." She grinned at him and then her smile dropped and she gave him an unamused face. "No cursing in my car."

"Damn, you're tough." He then realized what he said and his eyes widened, "I mean, darn…"

"Yeah, the was a failed save."

"I know."

They soon got to the movie and just as Ross walked up to pay for the tickets, Laura shook her head. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out two tickets, grinning.

"I got them already."

"Okay." He said, then handed her money. "At least let me pay you back for them."

"No, no that's not necessary." She shook her head, handing the money back to him.

"They're not the cheapest tickets in the world," Ross tried again, "here, take it." He held the money out to her.

She shook her head again. "It's my treat, besides, I make a enough money, I can afford to by my bestest friend forever one movie ticket. It won't kill me. Promise." She stuck her pinky out and Ross' pinky grabbed it. They shook on it and then he leaned in close to her, which then caused her heart to beat fast and her to lose her breath, just a little bit.

"But I'm buying us dinner." He whispered and then he smirked pulling away from her and winked.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts and then nodded, "okay fine. Deal." She finally managed to say.

* * *

"It's empty." Ross commented, looking around the theatre. "Are you sure this is the right one?"

"Yes it is, I just asked… if they could keep it empty for the next few hours…" She trailed off as she nonchalantly walked around to the other side of him and took a seat.

Okay, now it was starting to feel like a date, he thought.

"Wait, what?"

She sighed as he sat down next to her, "I don't know about you-"

"But I'm feeling twenty-two," Ross grinned interrupting her and she glared at him. "Sorry, not really. Just continue."

"Thanks." Laura glared at him. "Anyway, I didn't want to get mobbed by a million children and start rumors because you know, that'd pretty much be awkward with a capital 'A'. And uh, yeah. I just requested they keep it empty. It didn't take too much convincing."

"You do realize we went out into the open daylight as ourselves and we didn't get mobbed right?"

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"We are such eighteen year olds, sticking tongues out at each other, pinky promises, going to see a Disney movie…" Ross trailed off, giving her a look that pretty much made his point.

"Hey, first of all, we work for Disney, and second, this movie is amazing! Don't hate on a movie you haven't seen yet."

"I'm not hating." He held his hands up, "I'm just stating the truth."

"Whatever."

He grinned, "so being that it's the both us, and just the both of us, is this a date or something?" He smiled bigger when her cheeks went pink and her eyes widened slightly.

"Whaaaat? No, it's not a date." She waved her hand, "pfft, so not a date. Just two best friends on a friendly outing in an… empty movie theatre seeing an awesome Disney movie. Totally not a date."

Ross really hated that he he could hear Rocky's voice in his head going, "it's so a date."

"Shut up, Rocky." He muttered.

"What?" Laura looked at him.

He smiled, "nothing! Let's enjoy the movie… if it starts sometime before I'm nineteen." Laura laughed out loud at that.

"Wait!" She said, standing up, he looked at her, "we don't have any popcorn."

"Okay…" He trailed off looking at her strangely, before he stood up with her, "I'll go get it."

She shook her head, "it's one person job, silly. Here, just sit there, I'll be right back." She moved passed him, but his hand grabbed her wrist. They both couldn't deny the spark they felt when their skin touched and just looked at each other.

"Here, take my money and no arguing." He said, handing her ten dollars.

"Oh-okay." Laura said and smiled at him, before running up the aisle.

Ross felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to see a text from Rocky, _so, how's the date going?_

Ross groaned, "it is not a date!" He said to no one and after realizing how dumb that sounded, even to himself, he quickly texted his brother back.

_It's not a date, I'm going to kill you._

_I heard the theatre was completely empty_. Rocky texted back.

He wondered how that was possible if he'd just found out about it four minutes before.

_How?_

_Vanessa told me._

Ross tried not to roll his eyes at that one. Rocky and Vanessa were like the best of friends and the two people who wanted him and Laura to date more than anyone else in the world (that included Rydel, Ratliff and all of the fans), even his parents were below them in that category.

_Okay, well, go make out with her and stop saying it's a date! It's not a date!_

He put his phone back in his pocket just as Laura came back. He smiled up at her and at the big tub of popcorn she held in her hands.

"You do know that thing is bigger than you right?" Ross asked her as he grabbed a handful of it.

"Funny, that's what the guy who gave this to me said." She commented and then smiled at him, sitting down, she picked up a popcorn and popped it in her mouth. He looked at her with a look she couldn't recognize and then she decided to speak, hoping her voice didn't come out shaky or anything that showed she was suddenly nervous. "Anyway, the movie's about to start, so… shh!"

"Shh!" Ross mocked her. She glared at him. "You know, you're kinda and I mean like, kind-duh, emphasize on the duh, cute when you do that."

"You just called me cute." Laura grinned.

"I said, kinda, like emphasis on the duh," Ross corrected her.

"You still called me cute," Laura responded, smiling at him more. She felt her heart skip.

He leaned in close to her, "oh yeah, then what am I?" He wasn't far from her anymore, only about an inch left and they would be kissing.

"You're… uh, you know…" Her eyes searched his and his searched hers right back. "yeah…"

"That's helpful, thanks." He responded sarcastically.

"Fine," Laura pouted, "you're… adorable. There happy?"

He grinned, "very." Then he reached over and though she thought he was going to reach for her hand and hold it, he instead went inside the huge tub of popcorn and pulled out a handful. Grinning at her he just sat back in his seat and she watched the huge screen in front of them, working on trying to get her breathing back to normal.

* * *

"So uh… random question," Ross whispered to her, about halfway through the movie. She looked over at him. "Do the main characters look like anyone familiar?"

She tried to think of who it could be. "I don't know," She shrugged, "they do, but then they don't kinda tripping me out right now."

"Right?"

They were both silent, stumped for a few moments, before they just shrugged.

"Eh, I'm sure it'll come to us later," Laura said and Ross silently agreed.

"That snowman is such a boss, I want to be that snowman, I want to be his friend, he's such a badass, awesome snowman." Ross said in between bites of popcorn. Laura just turned her head towards him and tilted her head in confusion.

"I…I don't even know how to respond to that one."

He grinned, "just admit he's a boss."

"He's a boss." Laura dryly repeated. "Not like you though. You're not a boss."

"What? My name is Ross, it rhymes with boss, therefore, I am one." Ross turned to face her.

She shook her head, "not even close."

He gave her a look and then got an idea, picking up some popcorn, he started to flick it at her.

She gasped, "oh my god, Ross! What are you doing?"

"Proving that I'm a boss."

"All this is proving is that you're a five year old." She picked up some and threw it at him.

He laughed, "I'm not that only one doing it though."

She glared at him.

He stared at her.

And then, he flicked one more piece of popcorn and it hit her between her eyes.

He grinned, "I win."

* * *

He had to admit the movie wasn't that bad. It was actually really good. He now understood the references everyone always said when they asked if he wanted to build a snowman or if he wanted to let it go or whatever it was they came up with. The music was awesome for a Disney movie (since he was a huge die hard fan of the Lion King, this one came in a very close second) and he really liked the snowman. Olaf was probably his most favorite part of the movie.

"Hey, Laura." Ross said as they exited the theatre to go into the lobby, he nudged her. "Do you want to build a snowman? Name it Olaf and live happily ever after?"

She laughed, her hand going to his arm so she could keep herself steady.

"We live in Los Angeles, genius."

He held his finger up, "I know a way to fix that, just come home with me for like… a week and we'll be good to go. And by home, I mean, Colorado."

She smiled at him, "maybe one day."

He smiled back at her.

"So uh, question," One of the movie theatre employees asked, interrupting their moment. "How is it that there was only two of you in the theatre the entire movie and you made that huge of a mess with popcorn?"

"Uh, Casper did it, yeah…" Ross said and Laura gave him a look. "You know, he um, was there. Chillin'. Just chillin."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Sort of." Ross said then looked at Laura, a mischievous look on his face. "Well, have a nice day, bye!" And with that, he grabbed Laura's hand and quickly ran out of the theatre, laughing with her as they stopped outside to catch their breath. "Really wished Olaf was real," Ross said, looking at her, "he would have been awesome to have around as a third buddy."

She smiled, "yeah, I guess." She looked down and they both realized, then, they hadn't let go of each other's hand. To her surprise, Ross just tightened his hold on her, intertwining their fingers.

"Thanks for taking me to this movie, I'm so happy I finally saw it. Totally worth seeing."

"Even if it was a Disney movie?" She asked and he nodded.

_"Do you want to build a snowman_?" He started singing.

She smiled, "_Or ride our bikes around the halls_?" She sang back laughing as they walked down the street towards their car together.

"My favorite is _Let it Go,_ that song is so badass."

"_Let it go, let it go…_" Laura started to sing.

"_Can't hold it back anymore_," Ross sang with her.

"_Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say, let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway_." They finished together and then laughed as soon as they reached the car.

"This was fun," Ross told her, "thanks."

"Of course. Now you've seen the greatest movie of all time." Laura said, she looked away dramatically. "The greatest movie that will ever exist even."

"Hey, don't forget about the_ Lion King_, that one's not going anywhere." Ross pointed out. "It will always have a special place in my heart."

"True." She smiled and then with her free hand wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him close to her. He was shocked for a moment, but did the same with his free hand and then they stepped apart. "I just wanted to do that."

"I'm not complaining," He smiled at her and then they realized how close they were. He looked down at her lips and then up at her eyes, she leaned in close, so close their breath was mixing together.

"Truth or dare?" She whispered.

"Dare. I dare you to-" Then before Ross could finish his sentence, she pressed her lips against his, her hand going to the back of his neck, she pushed him against her, pressing their lips together much more firmly, before he pinched her side and she gasped, as he deepened the sweet and intimate kiss. They kissed for a few more seconds and then slowly broke apart.

Her eyes were closed, her forehead pressed against his as she tried to catch her breath. The kiss was amazing, romantic, meaningful and perfect. She couldn't have asked for a better "official first kiss'' with Ross.

"Want to go somewhere?" Ross asked her, "somewhere special to me?"

She opened her eyes, "yes."

* * *

The view was beautiful, she couldn't deny that. She stared out at the beautiful city of Los Angeles and smiled, a light breeze blowing through her hair as she stood there.

"It's beautiful, calm, peaceful, amazing." Laura whispered, then she opened her eyes and turned to him.

"Yeah, when life gets super busy and I just need a moment to myself, I come out here and just zen out," Ross told her, leaning against his car. "It helps a lot when you're just trying to think about things, you know?"

She walked over to him, "do you ever feel overwhelmed?"

"Overwhelmed?" He asked and she nodded, "you mean with the show, band stuff and whatever else I've got going on?" She nodded again. He stared straight ahead, "sometimes. Sometimes I just get so busy and I lose so many hours of sleep and I don't know. It's worth it though, the fans are happy, my family's happy, my friends are happy… I'm happy."

"Are you?" She asked him, he turned to her again. "Be honest."

"Yeah, I'm doing what I love, what's better than that?"

She shrugged, "you just don't seem as happy as you try to let yourself be, if that makes any sense. A lot of pictures you take with your fans, with your band, it's just like you're trying to be happy. You're just too tired to be happy."

"When I take pictures with you and you're there, I'm happy." He pointed out. He paused, "wait, when I take pictures with you, I'm happy." He repeated.

"Yeah, because you're with… me." Laura also seemed to realize what he was saying. "We're happiest when we take pictures together."

Ross sighed, "I think my dumb brother was right."

"You're going to have to specify which one," Laura pointed out.

"Rocky."

"Rocky?" She raised an eyebrow.

He nodded, "yeah, he um, he called it. A few months ago, when we were on tour, he noticed the difference. He didn't say anything to anyone else of course, but he sure noticed it. I didn't really believe him at the time, now I get where he was coming from."

"If it makes you feel any better, my sister called it too." Laura said, looking away from him and out into the city.

"He thinks were meant to be."

"She thinks were meant to be."

They said at the same time and then they looked at each other.

"Do you think so?" He asked.

She nodded, "I don't know. I don't think we will know for sure until…"

"Until we try it out." Ross finished and she nodded again. He took her hand in hers, "so then was this a date? The movie? Just us being in the theatre, the kiss, all of it?"

She tilted her head, "I don't know, you still have to take me to dinner." She teased.

He smiled, "so, are we really going to do this? Are we going to try us… together?"

She leaned in closer, her hand beside his on the car, she looked up at him. "what do you think?" She whispered and then he pressed his lips against hers. Again and again, until she responded, laughing as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her so that she was sitting on the car and stepped in between her legs. He somehow still managed to keep kissing her while he did it, his hands running up her back, they tangled in her hair and he kissed her deeper.

Then they broke apart, Laura rubbing his cheek with her finger and smiling.

"So…" Ross trailed off, "want to go to dinner with me?"

"I would love to." She said, and then she kissed him again.

"Best date ever." Ross murmured against her lips, kissing her one last time before he stepped away so he could help her slide off her car. He pulled his phone out and went to the messages with Rocky.

_I hate you, you were right. It was a date._ He sent.

_Boo ya! I called it! Anyway, no baby making and if you do end up doing that, be safe, careful and…above all, have fun! If I don't see you until the morning, I'll know where you are ;)_

_No baby making happening tonight, get your mind out of the damn gutter bro. We just saw a Disney movie._

_Thats where it all starts, Ross. That's where it all starts._

_Okay, you're driving me nuts. See you later, dumbass. Bye._

The text he got back from Rocky, got him thinking and as he looked up at Laura, he realized what Rocky said was completely true.

_I'm not the dumbass, if I could see you and Laura's obvious feelings for each other. Since you didn't, you're the dumbass, my friend. Sorry, bro._

Laura smiled at him as he sat down in the car and put his seatbelt on. She pulled out of the spot and while he was still deep in thought, she took his hand in hers, and intertwined their fingers.

Maybe, Rocky was right. Maybe he was the dumbass after all. But at least he finally figured it out and got the girl.

His phone vibrated and he saw he got another text from Rocky. _Aside from all that, I'm happy for you bro. Have fun._

He smiled and then clicked off his phone. He threw it in the backseat and Laura raised her eyebrow.

"Tonight's about us, okay? There's no dumb brothers, sisters, or a world tour, it's just about us, so… let's make it about us." He simply said and then she smiled, squeezing his hand. As badly as she wanted to kiss him right then, she knew she couldn't, so she just focused on the road.

She had all night to kiss him.

"Hey, I just realized something..." Ross said.

"What?"

"I know who the characters in the movie look like, they look like us." He told her and she thought about it, picturing Anna and Kristoff in her mind.

Her eyes widened, "oh my god, they do."

"They also act like us too..." He trailed off. "Think that's a coincidence?"

"Maybe, but it'd be a wierd one, if anything."

He grinned, "they do make a cute couple."

She looked down at their hands, as she was at a stoplight. Then she looked at him, "so do we."

He gave her a heart melting smile and it took a lot of her strength to look away so that she could continue driving. Her heart skipped, her stomach fluttered and all she wanted to do then was kiss Ross, for forever if she could.

Starting out with that night wasn't going to be so bad, she figured. It would be the first of many nights with him, when he wasn't on tour or she wasn't doing whatever it was she had to do, like school, or shoot a movie or whatever.

Many nights with Ross. That didn't sound like a bad deal at all.

* * *

_Yeah, okay, the ending was kinda shitty. I hope you like it though! Let me know what you think. Even if it's "the ending was shitty." I (hopefully) won't be offended by that, haha. _

_I'm thinking about making a second part to this, but again, I'm not sure. We'll see. For now though, it's completed._

_So, I just want to say that I got a lot of reviews on my last story saying to update Timeless, but I'm so stumped for that, I can't even tell you. So it maybe be a while, or maybe not. Maybe I'll be hit with inspiration in some random place, who knows. But once I figure it out, I'll for sure update. Promise._

_I'm so excited cuz on Wednesday (I think, I could have the date wrong) I'll be in Montreal seeing R5 live! It'll be awesome! And my boyfriend's going. I just got him into the band so.. he's excited. We're also going on a double date with my best friend and her boyfriend so... double yay! We're gonna stay the night and I don't know, I'm so excited for it. _

_Congrats to Ross Lynch for his KCA win tonight! I didn't watch it, but I saw the tweets from everyone so, yay! I'm happy for him. Very happy. _

_I'm also happy because I sent a tweet out to the cast with a bad word and Raini responded. So... that was pretty fucking cool. Haha. And the bad word was a form of the word "fuck" by the way... I feel really badass. Haha, no, no. Just kidding. Really. _

_That means though that both Raini and Calum have responded to me. I'm not one to fan girl over that, but really, it's cool. I got Trish and Dez, now I just need Austin and Ally (hint hint, Ross and Laura). _

_So, again, congrats Ross. You deserve it, you rock and you're never going to read this, but I don't care. Stay happy. _

_Okay, this long note is over with. If you read it up to here, then that makes you cool, I guess. Haha, just kidding. Just say something random like... pugs. I'm obsessed with pugs. So, say that and... yeah, stay awesome guys. You're all truly awesome, just remember that. _


End file.
